Speed Run
Speed Run Mode is one of the two feature modes introduced by the DLC Challenge Pack: A Trial for Adventurers. This DLC is included in the base Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen game. : If a speed mode run is started from a main game being played in ''Hard Mode, once completed the earlier game will be restarted in Normal Mode from the last progress point, and not in Hard Mode.'' Overview Speed Run mode is a time challenge mode in which the aim is to complete the game in the shortest possible time. A previous save game including all earned items, skills and character development, can be used to initiate a speedrun. Successfully completing speed run mode (regardless of the player's finishing time) earns a Forest Tunic Set and a Set of Caretaker's Garb as rewards. Items used during the speedrun are not deducted from the player's main save, encouraging unsparing use of the Arisen's accumulated potions, periapts, Blast Arrows, and so on. Once completed the previous game will restart from the position reached at the time the speed mode run was started - progress is not lost, but a Hard Mode game will restart in a normal difficulty setting. Speedrun Walkthrough The tips below provide suggestions to help complete the speedrun in under an hour. Major spoilers are displayed in the content. :Based on User:Kraissant's Dragon's Dogma Speedrun Route 2.0 Preparations Before beginning, it would be very useful to have these items in the inventory (but not required): * 21 Wakestones (1 to fall down the Pre-Dragon Everfall, 20 to give Quince) * 12 Ferrystones * 1 Wyrmking's Ring Forgery (to quickly complete The Wyrmking's Ring) * optional 5 Altar Slates (pre-duplicated from Mountebank) if the player chooses to complete the Watergod's Altar as one of the two Wyrm Hunt Quests * optional 1 Shadow Fort Lever (pre-duplicated from Mountebank) if the player chooses to complete A Fortress Besieged (without killing Ser Robert) as one of the two Wyrm Hunt Quests * optional 1 Skeleton Key - attacking people in Gran Soren and getting thrown in jail can be used as a shortcut to visit Aldous). * Approximately 20 Conqueror's Periapts or Tagilus's Miracles (to help quickly end the nine mandatory battles) * Approximately 20 Blast Arrows (combine with the Conqueror's Periapts and Tagilus's Miracles to finish the nine mandatory battles quickly) * Approximately 20 Spring Waters (to heal the ox pulling the cart during Off With Its Head after the Arisen repeatedly kicks it to move faster) * 1 Maker's Finger (a single shot to the heart during the initial conversation will immediately slay The Dragon) Before beginning, make sure Portcrystals are placed in all the key story locations. The player will need to teleport (at least) 11 times for maximum speed. For this Speedrun place them at (listed in order of story progression) : * Hillfigure Knoll (for The Cypher quest) * Outside The Shadow Fort or outside The Watergod's Altar depending on the choice made for the second Wyrm Hunt Quest * Bluemoon Tower (in case the player is unable to kill the Griffin during the first encounter) * Windbluff Tower (for Pride Before a Fall) * The Mountain Waycastle (for Honor and Treachery) * Greatwall Encampment (for Deny Salvation). Other considerations * Build : ** Recommended vocation: Strider (or Assassin) - Assassin has slightly better movement speed than all other vocations, but the strider skill Mad Dash gives it slight superiority **Attempt to maximise running speed - amongst other factors, small torso and possibly male sex improve speed **Maximise Character Height for the highest jogging speed **As a large number of Blast Arrows may be carried, amongst other items, maximise Character Weight for highest carrying capacity to minimise Encumbrance **The Character Editor can be use to temporarily create the best suited build (tall, heavy, male, small torso). **Ideally use a powerful level 200 character to minimise fight times. * Useful augments: ** Clout, Vehemence - to quickly dispatch foes; also Eminence (if using jump initiated Skull Splitter with Strider) **Leg-Strength and Sinew will reduce effective encumbrance, increasing movement speed; Athleticism will help maintain stamina when running * Useful skills: ** Instant Reset, Fivefold Flurry ** Gale Harness (Assassin), ** Skull Splitter, Mad Dash (Strider) **Note -Mad Dash is slightly faster than running with Gale Harness, and is not dependent on Encumbrance. * Be rude! Affinity does not matter here, so ignore most Reynard, Aelinore, Madeleine, etc. The player only needs to (pro-actively) speak with twelve different characters for the Speedrun (listed in order of story progression): ** Ecbal (at the encampment, to retrieve initial equipment and skills) ** Mercedes (for quest progression) ** Asalam (at the Union Inn) ** Ser Camillus (guarding the Pawn Guild) ** Barnaby (at the Pawn Guild, for the Lure of the Abyss quest) ** Ser Maximilian (for the Wyrm Hunt Quests) ** The Dragonforged (to complete The Cypher quest) ** Ser Robert or Haslett (at either The Shadow Fort or Watergod's Altar), ** Aldous (for the Royal Orders Quests) ** Ser Georg (to begin the Griffin hunt) ** The Duke (to initiate Deny Salvation) ** Quince (to hand over the 20 Wakestones in the Everfall). * Be wasteful! Items used and Gold spent during the Speedrun will not be deducted from the main save file's real inventory. No data is carried back over to the New Game Plus or Hard Mode except the two reward outfits and the personal time of Speedrun completion. So feel free to burn through expensive items like Blast Arrows, Vivifying Incense, Tagilus's Miracles, Kept Sour Ambrosial Meats or whatever is needed. * Be a coward! Only nine battles are mandatory, so run past all other enemies. The player need only slay or repel: ** 1 Cyclops (for the Call of the Arisen quest) ** 1 Hydra (cut off a single head for the Off With Its Head quest) ** 1 Griffin (for the Griffin's Bane quest) ** 1 Cockatrice (either slay outright or repel it to finish the Honor and Treachery quest) ** 1 Chimera (during the Deny Salvation quest) ** 2 Wights (to finish the Deny Salvation quest) ** 1 Gorechimera (may be lured onto the Pressure Plates in the The Tainted Mountain Temple battle prior to facing The Dragon, bypassing the need to slay it) ** The Dragon (for The Final Battle) ** The Seneschal (for Final Judgement) * Don't waste time picking up any Gold or loot! Nothing obtained during a Speedrun is carried over to the main save file. Walkthrough # Begin! Instead of attacking The Dragon, run up the stairs or step into his flame! # Run past Reynard to the Encampment. # Speak to Ecbal in the tent to retrieve all items and equipment need. Distribute all the items and equipment to pawns later. The timer is frozen while the player is looking at menus and inventory, so take the time to get everything prepared properly. Ensure all augments and skills are equipped. # Interact with the Riftstone. Exit the Encampment's eastern gate. Slay the Cyclops (Call of the Arisen, Battle #1). # Interact with the Riftstone again to retrieve the Main Pawn and two other pawns (player's choice, but pawns are not necessary to complete the Speed Run). # Ignore Ser Berne's training by walking past him to go out the gate and speak to Ecbal again to retrieve the Main Pawn's equipment and skill loadout. # Speak to Mercedes for the first time. Sleep. Slay the Hydra (Battle #2). Exit and run to the southern Mountain Waycastle (Off With Its Head). # Speak to Mercedes again to begin the ox cart escort. # Kick the ox (B or circle button) to make it move quickly, and use Spring Waters to heal it when its health gets low. Alternately, if the Arisen kicks the ox while facing it, a Mage pawn will heal the Arisen (and the ox) when the Arisen sustains injury from getting trampled. The ox cannot die, but if it sustains too much damage, it will move slower (hence the Spring Waters). # In Gran Soren, speak to Asalam at the Inn, then Ser Camillus guarding the Pawn Guild, then Barnaby at the Pawn Guild to begin Lure of the Abyss. # In The Everfall (Pre-Dragon), jump to the bottom, die, and use a Wakestone to revive. Ignore the Portcrystal, and "examine" the center of the platform. As the Tentacles begin to sprout, use Ferrystone #1 to teleport back up to Gran Soren. #*Alternately, use Skull / Brain Splitter to fall down without taking damage (see Skull Splitter for details). # Back at the Pawn Guild, Ser Duncan issues a Wyrm Hunt License. Ignore the rest of Lure of the Abyss; it will automatically fail when you meet the Duke. # Run to the Noble Quarter, speak to Ser Maximilian for the first time and accept two of the four quests: "Decipher a text" (The Cypher) and either "Rout a monster infestation" (A Fortress Besieged) 'or' "Aid a research team" (The Watergod's Altar). The choice of either of the two latter quests will depend upon proper preparation for the speed run. Only accept The Watergod's Altar if the player already has 5 Altar Slates prepared. Only two of the four quests must be completed to progress the story. # (If performing The Watergod's Altar, first run over to Gran Soren Cathedral and speak to Geffrey the head priest.) Teleport to Hillfigure Knoll (Ferrystone #2). Speak to The Dragonforged. Now immediately teleport to either The Watergod's Altar or The Shadow Fort for the second quest. ## The Watergod's Altar option : (Ferrystone #3), run inside (the bridge gap can be easily crossed with a running jump if not overencumbered, else bring a copy of the Watergod's Altar Lever) and "examine" the remains of the dead priest (near the Cyclops, but ignore it) and immediately teleport back outside (Ferrystone #4). Speak to the priest Haslett standing at the entrance, give him the 5 Altar Slates, and teleport back to Gran Soren (Ferrystone #5). It is recommended to let pawns carry the slates to avoid slow run speed - the issue of pawns falling in the water should not arise if one runs straight through to the dead monk. ## A Fortress Besieged option: At The Shadow Fort (Ferrystone # 3), Run to and kill Ser Robert - you will be told to "report your defeat" but the quest will be marked as completed not failed. :::(If killing Ser Robert personally is too much - instead run to him (near the hole), speak to him to accept the mission, then run underground and all the way up the stairs. Place the Shadow Fort Lever and open the gate. When the Gran Soren guards enter, do nothing to help the Gran Soren soldiers. Simply wait and watch as Ser Robert is slain by the Goblins - despite the defeat the quest will still be marked as completed) # Teleport back to Gran Soren (Ferrystone #4 or #5 depending on which Wyrm Hunt quests were completed). # Speak to Ser Maximilian again and accept "Hear the Duke's directive" (Come to Court). The Wyrm Hunt License will be revoked. # Enter the Duke's Demesne for the first time. After meeting the Duke, run directly to the Demense exit and avoid the Gardens and the cutscene with Aelinore. Speak with Ser Alvert at the gate, then run back upstairs and speak to Aldous for the first time. Accept both quests: "Aid the corps on a hunting expedition" (Griffin's Bane) and "Gather evidence for an important trial" (Trial and Tribulations). Sleep. Exit Gran Soren's main (southern) gate. # Outside, speak with Ser Georg to begin the Griffin hunt. Run up the hill ahead of the guards, slay or grab a Goblin or Spider and throw it in the circle. Activate the Blast Arrows and four Conqueror's Periapts. Slay the Griffin and do not let it escape! (Battle #3). # Teleport back to Gran Soren. Speak to Aldous to report. Sleep four days then walk out of the inn to learn of Fournival's trial verdict. # Speak to Aldous to report. Accept both quests: "Recover a stolen item" (The Wyrmking's Ring) and "Assist Ser Mercedes" (Pride Before a Fall). Exit the castle and speak with Mercedes at the Demesne's main gate. # Teleport to the Windbluff Tower (the Portcrystal may be placed upstairs at the tower). Interrupt the duel by slaying Julien, or simply try to leave the room during the duel. Exit the upper room and speak to Mercedes again. # Teleport back to Gran Soren. Sleep. Report to Aldous. # Teleport to the southern Waycastle. A guard delivers some news. # Teleport back to Gran Soren. Activate the Blast Arrows and four Conqueror's Periapts, then run up the path toward the staircase to the Noble Quarter. From the path, fire long range Fivefold Flurry Blast Arrows to immediately slay the Cockatrice (Battle #4, Honor and Treachery). Speak to Ser Camillus near the staircase shortcut (the Passage Gate). # Report to Aldous and give him the Wyrmking's Ring Forgery. For Reward and Responsibility, speak to the Duke in his Solar room upstairs. Follow the Duke to the Treasury room or grab him, get arrested, and use a Skeleton Key to get out of the dungeon downstairs. After the Treasury room scene, accept the Duke's quest Deny Salvation. # Teleport to The Greatwall. Sleep. Run inside, turn right in the fort, up the stairs, and ignore all enemies. Slay the Chimera (Battle #5) and run up to the roof. Slay the two Wights (Battle #6, Deny Salvation). # After the cutscene, the party is at the bottom of the fort again. Run downstairs, past the Geo Saurians, Succubi, and Hellhounds to the Gorechimera (Battle #7). ##Either slay the creature as quickly as possible then active the Pressure Plates (a full party of high Character Weight and heavily encumbered pawns will speed this process) ##It is possible to avoid slaying the Gorechimera by luring it onto the pressure plates (like with the Shield Drum skill) to open the door leading to The Dragon. This luring may be easier with less pawns (dismiss two at the Greatwall riftstone), and become the target of the creature's attacks by firing arrows at it (avoid blast arrows and knockdown) - one step of the Chimera will instantly depress each plate. # Aelinore will be the Beloved by default. After the cutscene (while the Arisen is choosing to fight or flee), the player may immediately fire the Maker's Finger to the Dragon's heart to slay it (Battle #8, The Final Battle). :*If the Arisen is without a Maker's Finger arrow, they may instead walk up to The Dragon, accept his challenge, then "respond to The Dragon's onslaught" by running away. Kill the Dragon as quickly as possible using conventional attacks. #Victorious, teleport from Post-Game Cassardis back to Gran Soren. You should already have 20 Wakestones, if not, grab them now. Speak to Quince in the Everfall and give her the 20 Wakestones. Jump into the abyss. # Facing the Seneschal, the Arisen may use Mad Dash away from the Seneschal instead of attacking him during the first two encounters. Use Mad Dash or Forward Roll past the tunnel of illusory characters. Defeat Savan (Battle #9, Final Judgement). #Use the Godsbane on Savan, then on the Arisen. # Speed Run complete! Good job! Speed run records The shortest known time for completion of a New Game Plus speedrun is 14 minutes 38 seconds. (For new claims to be verified a full run through video should be submitted) Notes *The player cannot save during Speed Run Mode. Speed Run Mode must be completed in a single session, although the game may be paused. * Sleeping at an inn or rest area will not save the game or incur any time penalty. *All accumulated inventory from the main game is available, including equipment, items, Gold, Ferrystones, Portcrystals, etc. *The Arisen and Main Pawn's level, stats, and skills are carried over from the main game save file. *There is a timer on the right side of the screen that counts up when the player is in control of the Arisen. The timer stops during pauses, cutscenes, when the player is in the inventory menu, and within the Rift. *The player cannot access online pawns; only the pre-built offline Capcom pawns may be hired. Even offline "favorites" are unavailable, so the player must search anew for pawns for every Speed Run. *Difficulty is set to normal and cannot be changed for the duration of the Speed Run. *Speed Run is completed in a self-contained world. None of the items the player obtains or uses during Speed Run Mode are carried back to the Main Game when Speed Run is completed. No experience points, discipline points, levels gained, or Gold earned during Speed Run will be brought back over to the Main Game either. Any Gold spent during Speed Run is not deducted from the player's Main Game Gold. NPC affinity is not carried over to the main save file. * The player will be awarded the two outfits for simply completing Speed Run Mode, regardless of their final completion time. * After completing a speed run, the game will restart on easy mode, even if the game was originally on normal difficulty. Category:Concepts Category:Walkthroughs Category:Bugs